Granny
Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. The courageous and determined grandmother of Red Riding Hood, Granny was well aware of the power of the vicious, bloodthirsty wolves that tormented her village for generations... and also that her granddaughter was one of those wolves, a secret she kept from Red. Following the enactment of the Dark Curse, Granny became trapped in Storybrooke as the owner of a bed and breakfast and a diner. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} After being let go by the Huntsman, Snow White finds herself taking shelter in Widow Lucas' chicken shed. Red discovers her there and invites her to come back to Granny's with her. While stopping at the well, Snow uncovers the site of a massacre. Red reveals that it is wolfstime, a time of the month when the moon is full and the wolf hunts. At a town meeting, Granny shows the villagers the scars of her first encounter with a similar wolf 60 years before. She warns the crowd that the wolf is truly evil and that the only thing people can do is hide until wolfstime is over. While chatting about Peter, Red's love, Snow learns that Red feels trapped like a rat in a cage. Granny has always been overprotective and Red feels Granny disapproves of Peter. Seeking to prove herself, Red comes up with a plan to kill the wolf while it slumbers in the daylight. Red and Snow track the beast but are shocked to find that the wolf's prints take a human form and lead back towards Granny's house... and specifically Red's window. Red and Snow become convinced that the wolf is Peter and Red tells him what she has found. Peter begs her to tie him up in chains in order to protect everyone from his murderous hunger. Red does as he asks and promises to stay with him through the night until wolfstime is over. Back at Granny's, Snow is pretending to be asleep with Red's cloak around her in order to fool Granny. Granny discovers the truths and tells Snow that Peter is not the wolf, but Red is. Snow learns that Red's cloak was designed by a wizard and helps to stop Red from turning into the wolf. Red has no memory of being the wolf and Granny has kept it from her all these years. They race to rescue Peter, but are too late to save him. Granny shoots the wolf with a silver tipped arrow and Red transforms back into human form. As the realization of what she has done sinks in, Red is left devastated, and a hunting party descends on them. Granny orders Red and Snow to leave quickly. }} After Charming is imprisoned by the loathsome King George, Snow White and her troupe set out to rescue him, including Red, Granny, and the seven dwarfs. Red is sent to check out the perimeter and find the whereabouts and condition of the prince, and comes back - with the blood of someone on her chin - to report that even though the prince is still alive, she heard word that the Queen is also there. Snow realizes that Regina knew she'd come for the prince, and that it's a trap, but it doesn't matter at this point, she needs to go to him. She tells her friends that she'll understand if they want to give up, but they all reject this. They all get set, and Red questions why the Queen is doing this. Snow explains that she destroyed Regina's happiness, and now she wants to destroy hers. Snow finally makes it to the castle, with the help of her friends, but once she gets to the dungeons she learns that Charming isn't really there, but merely an enchanted mirror showing his reflection. Regina asks to meet with Snow at the stables, and she obliges. There, Regina tells her the truth about Daniel, the stable boy, and hands her a poisoned apple to bite on willingly. When she does, she will fall under a sleeping curse, and her prince will live. Snow does just this, and Granny and the others are horrified to discover her lifeless body, knowing that their friend sacrificed herself for the prince, and for all of them. }} After the good guys take down King George and take over his kingdom, the Evil Queen is finally captured, and her powers temporarily taken from her. The royal council meets to discuss what to do with her, and Jiminy Cricket says that he believes the Queen may never change, and thus they need to suspense justice. The attendants throw suggestions around, and when Granny suggests that they banish her to another realm, Jiminy replies that it would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the same pain they've endured, and Red agrees with him, saying that the Queen is their problem and they must deal with her themselves. Charming decides that the Queen must be executed, and excuses the council. Later, Granny attends the Queen's execution with her granddaughter, but Snow White prevents it from actually happening, much to everyone's surprise. }} Once the good guys are able to overtake King George, Prince Charming and Snow White occupy his castle and get married, a wedding that Red attends. However, the Evil Queen shows up and announces to everyone that she will destroy their happy endings. The royal council meets, which includes Red and Granny, among many others, to come up with a plan. The Blue Fairy tells them of the enchanted tree that can be used to protect the saviour from the curse if fashioned into a vessel, but warns them that only one person can go in it, although this turns out to be a lie hidden by her and Geppetto. Eventually, the curse hits, and the residents of the fairytale land are sent to Storybrooke, Maine. Granny is cursed as the owner of the local diner and run down bed and breakfast. ("Pilot"/"The Stranger") 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' }} After the Dark Curse hits, Widow Lucas becomes trapped in the town of Storybrooke, Maine with the identity of Ruby's Granny, who works at Granny's Diner. On the very first day of the curse, Mayor Regina Mills, otherwise known as the Evil Queen, strolls through town to see Granny and Ruby arguing outside the diner, the latter moaning due to the fact that she has to work the early shift and doesn't want to. Regina smiles as she sees this, regarding this as Red's unhappy ending. The next day, she walks by and sees the same, Ruby and Granny arguing about shifts, and the next day, the same again. Eventually, Regina grows board of this repetition, and the many others. When Regina comes into the diner, she is served by Granny. After hearing the mayor and some newcomers, Kurt and Owen, talking about how they need a place to stay, Granny reveals that she owns a Bed and Breakfast. }} After Regina adopts a baby boy, she finds herself having an excruciatingly hard time calming her child down. During one of Henry's incessant crying sessions over at Granny's Diner, Granny, seeing the baby for the first time, asks the Mayor who the "bundle of joy" is. Interpreting this as sarcasm, the former Queen lashes out at Granny, asking her if she has a problem with his crying. The elderly lady denies this, and Regina continues trying to calm the baby down, to no avail. Granny, who won't leave them alone right away, suggests to the new mother that she tell the child a bedtime story, saying it soothes babies, gets them used to the mother's voice. Granny even states that it used to work with Ruby... whose "problems" started later. Regina tries this, but the only result she gets is spit-up on her shoulder. 'Season 1' }} Shortly after arriving into Storybrooke, Emma Swan, the savior, makes her way to a local resting place, Granny's Bed & Breakfast. When she enters, she overhears Granny herself arguing with her granddaughter, Ruby, about how she was out some night and is now going out again. Ruby tells her grandmother that she should had moved to Boston, and Granny ironically apologizes over her heart attack interfering with her plans to sleep her way through the Eastern seaboard. Ruby is the counterpart of Red Riding Hood, and Granny is Red's grandmother. Emma calls out for their attention, and says she'd like a room. Both women are surprised, and Granny asks Emma what view she'd like. Granny then asks what her name is, and she tells her it's Emma Swan. A male voice behind her then repeats the name "Emma"... she turns around to find the man - the counterpart of Rumplestiltskin. He tells her Emma is a lovely name. She thanks him. Granny then hands him a wad of cash, telling him 'it's all here'. He takes it, thanking her, and then says "Enjoy your stay... Emma." He then leaves. Emma asks who that was, and Ruby says, behind her, that it was Mr. Gold, who 'owns this place'. Emma asks if she means the inn, and Granny tells her he owns the town. }} The first morning after the tower clock starts working again and time unfreezes, Granny heads to her diner, bringing with her the bread of the day, as her granddaughter Ruby puts up the sign. Ruby smiles at her grandma, but then looks disgruntled once she's walked by. Later, inside Granny's bed and breakfast, Emma uses her key to open the door to her room, but before she can come inside she is stopped by a voice calling for her. It's Granny herself, who tells the blonde that what she is about to say is terribly awkward, but she needs to ask Emma to leave. Emma is confused, and Granny says that they have a no-felons rule, a city ordinance. Emma smiles and guesses that the Mayor's office called to remind Granny of this. Granny's reaction seems to be a dead giveaway of this, and the elderly woman tells her tenant that she can gather her things, but Granny needs to take her room key back. Emma gives it to her nonchallantly. }} A short while after Emma saves Mayor Mills from a fire in her house, a crowd is gathered outside. As Emma talks with Ruby, Granny, Archie and Mary Margaret, Henry asks a fireman if Emma really saved Regina's life. Nearby, Regina is sat on a gurney breathing into an oxygen mask, feeling fine, she takes it off. Sidney approaches her and takes a picture of her for the news, however this angers Regina as it means he is basically throwing the election to Emma, making her seem like a hero. Over in the group that Emma is talking to, Mary Margaret asks if Emma really saved Regina. Henry runs up to them saying she did, announcing that the fireman told him. Ruby calls Emma a hero and then Mary Margaret says they should find out if there is a picture of the rescue. Granny suggests making campaign posters, something Archie thinks is a great idea. They all then run off to discuss their plans, leaving Henry and Emma. After a debate in which Emma runs for the position of sheriff against Sidney Glass, Granny and a large crowd of other people head over to the diner to celebrate the former's victory. }} Emma Swan meets with her friend and roommate, Mary Margaret Blanchard, at Granny's Diner one morning, to question her about how Henry, her biological son, has been doing ever since his foster mother, Mayor Mills, forbade Emma from seeing him. Mary Margaret explains that he misses her, and she should know, for she spends six hours with him everyday. Upon overhearing this, Ashley Boyd jokingly asks if she also takes newborns, because she would love to get six hours of rest per day. Ashley hands her baby, Alexandra, to Granny, who looks after her for a little while, and sits down with her friends, venting to them about the stresses of being a young mother and about how Sean is always working at the cannery so they haven't even had the time to get married yet. }} Outside Granny's Diner, August pulls up on the side of the road on his motorcycle and waits there. Emma, who is being observed by Granny and Ruby, asks if he is going to come inside for the drink he wanted. He tells her he does want the drink, but he didn't say at Granny's. He tells Emma to "hop on" She asks if he wants her to get on the bike, so he mockingly tells her that is what "hop on" means. Emma suggests going somewhere that she can drive, so August suggests Emma stop controlling everything and take a leap of faith. Emma rolls her eyes. August states she owes him a drink so tells him to hop on. He tells her he knows a good watering hole. Emma seems reluctant, so Granny, who is watching from afar, jokingly tells Emma if she doesn't go she can take her place. August gets a helmet ready and Emma finally agrees to get on the bike. She sits down, wrapping her arms around August and the two drive away, with Granny smiling at them both. Later on, whilst walking down the street, Granny bumps into Mary Margaret, and having heard of her affair with David Nolan, she tells the teacher that she should be ashamed of herself. This comment deeply hurts her. }} When Miner's Day arrives in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret Blanchard decides to look for volunteers to help sell candles at the festival that night. She heads over to Granny's Diner to find volunteers, but nobody accepts the offer because of the affair she had with David Nolan. Later on, during the celebration, none of the candles appear to be getting sold as the store is being run by Mary Margaret, the town whore, and Leroy, the town criminal. In an attempt to sell candles, Leroy breaks the electricity in the surrounding area, causing a large amount of people to buy the candles and bringing everyone together. As they all light their candles, Granny helps light Mary Margaret's, suggesting that she has forgiven her, despite what she has done to hurt people. }} At Granny's Diner, Ruby is flirting with August; she tells him about how she has never been outisde of Storybrooke, as Granny calls her name persistantly. After constant ignoration by Ruby, Granny shouts at Ruby and tells her to stop flirting. Finally, Ruby goes to meet Granny at the counter and the elderly lady tells her that she wants her to start working nights. Ruby immediately refuses and a fight escalates between the two, eventually leading to Ruby quitting her job at the diner. Mary Margaret offers her a place to stay, and Henry looks up jobs for her online at the sheriff's station. Ruby answers the non-emergency line at the station, which Emma overhears. Impressed, Emma offers Ruby a job at the station, which she accepts. Ruby then leaves to get lunch for Emma. Later, Ruby enters the diner and boasts of her new job to Granny, who is unfazed by the revelation. Ruby returns to the station and accompanies Emma and Mary Margaret to the woods, helping to find David Nolan. Searching through the woods, Ruby hears David, though Emma does not. Ruby takes off into the woods. Emma finds her standing over a bleeding and unconscious David. They manage to wake him up; however, he has a mild case of amnesia. As Emma takes David to the hospital, she asks Ruby to go to the Toll Bridge, to see if there is anything of importance there. There, she finds a small jewelry box. Ruby opens the box, and is horrified by its contents: a human heart. Later on, Granny tells Ruby that she was giving her a hard time because she wants Ruby to someday own the diner. Ruby is ecstatic and takes her old job back, having had enough of excitement. }} After Ruby finds Kathryn Nolan alive, her friend Mary Margaret is acquitted from the ongoing accusations against her, and thus the townspeople throw her a "welcome home" party to commemorate her innocence, and Ruby is in attendance, along with Billy and Granny, and many others. Mary Margaret wonders why all these people came to welcome her home, to which Emma comments that she has a lot of friends... and the teacher is forced to reply that it didn't seem that way the day before. When Henry gives her a card from his entire class, Ruby smiles. }} One night, Regina is has a terrifying nightmare in which the people of Storybrooke become aware of their past selves and seek vengeance against her. Ruby is a part of the dream, and ties her to an apple tree in the middle of the road, out on the town, along with Archie. Regina begs to be let go, to which Ruby replies that they won't, not after what she's done to them. Eventually, Ruby and the others watch as Emma proceeds to behead Regina. The mayor and former queen awakens from her horrid dream, shaken. }} When the Dark Curse is finally lifted by Emma Swan's kiss of true love, planted on her beloved and presumably deceased biological son, Henry Mills - who had fallen victim to a sleeping curse, waves of magic spread through Storybrooke, Maine, and its residents, hit by them, are finally able to remember their true identities and past. Ruby and her grandmother are seen walking in front of the diner when they are hit by said waves, and are able to remember their pasts as Red Riding Hood and Widow Lucas, at last. 'Season 2 }} After the curse is broken and everyone is reuniting with one another, Granny shares a reunion with Red, Snow and Charming, delighted to remember her past. Snow is addressed as “Your highness”, and she is excited to see before her very eyes the seven dwarves, reunited, and taking a bow. They all exchange in a group hug. When they break it off, Grumpy asks if the curse has been broken, and Charming replies that it appears so. Charming and Grumpy then shake hands while Red asks what they do now. Grumpy asks why they’re still in Storybrooke, Charming tells him that that’s an excellent question. All the dwarves begin to ask questions about the curse and purple smoke until they’re interrupted by one short answer: “Magic”. The line comes from the Blue Fairy, who joins them, and says that magic is there as she can feel it. The group go to find Rumplestiltskin, the man responsible for the return of magic, but on their way, Jiminy approaches them and asks them to stop an angry mom from killing Regina. }} The town is in despair after the wraith attacks and turn to Prince Charming for help. As he's being swarmed by citizens with questions and worries one morning, he tells them all to wait two hours and he will meet them at the town hall where he will reveal his plan to fix everything. Later, the meeting commences, and many of the citizens of Storybrooke, including Granny, are in attendance. The old woman is wielding a crossbow and her granddaughter, Ruby, asks her if it's really needed. Granny reminds her that they're living in a lawless town with magic, so yes, she does need it. Charming is absent from the meeting but Regina shows up, now with her powers back. She pushes people out of the way with magic and Granny fires an arrow at her from her crossbow, however, Regina catches it in one hand and sets it on fire, throwing it back into the crowd where it rebounds and sets the town crest behind her alight. The town becomes deep with worry after this and attempt to leave, however, Charming heads them off at the town line, giving a speech, where he mentions that they should re-open Granny's Diner, as well as the schools and other establishments, that convinces them all to stay. }} The dwarves and Charming celebrate at Granny's Diner after they discover fairy dust in the town mines which may aid in getting Emma and Mary Margaret home. As this goes on, David goes into the back room where he sees Granny constructing a cage for Ruby, who is set to transform that night as it is the first wolfs' time since the curse broke, and thanks to Regina, Ruby hasn't turned in 28 years, meaning that she can no longer control her wolf-self. The next morning, Granny returns to her diner where she discovers that Ruby has escaped during the night, she worriedly begins searching for her granddaughter and she and David find her in the woods. On their way back, they discover the truck of Billy, the town's local mechanic, and find half of Billy's corpse by the side of it, his legs being in a skip. Ruby is devastated as she believes herself to be the culprit. David locks her up in the sheriff's office, however, when Spencer and his mob discover her whereabouts, Granny and David take Red to Belle at the town library. As Belle chains Ruby up, Granny and David go looking for answers and discover Ruby's red cloak and an axe that was used to kill Billy in Spencer's car, proving that he framed Ruby in order to make Charming look like a weak leader. The two of them hear a wolf's howl and realize that Ruby got out, they then drive to find the mob lead by Spencer, who has a gun aimed at Ruby's wolf self. Granny fires an arrow at a petrol tank, causing it to explode and for Spencer to lose his concentration, as David talks to Ruby. He helps her gain control of her wolf self before returning her to her human form via her red cloak. She thanks him but Spencer gets away, and Granny tells David to go and find him, Ruby follows. }} At Granny's Diner, the chef in the kitchen gives two burgers with a side of fries to Granny as music plays around the busy diner. She takes the food over to a table, where Rumplestiltskin and Belle are sat, enjoying a nice chat. As she puts them on the table, Belle tells her they smell delicious, Granny says that are delicious. With an attitude, she looks at Rumple and adds it didn't take any dark magic either. She leans towards him and says she charges extra for the pickles, Rumple awkwardly acknowledges this. After Granny walks away, Rumple explains he has a complicated relationship with her, as he does with most people. Belle assures Rumple that it'll take people a while to get to know him, like it did for her. }} After Emma and Mary Margaret return home from the Enchanted Forest, a party is held in their honor at Granny's Diner, to celebrate their homecoming. Granny is in attendance and the party honorees are greeted happily. Emma states that it will be nice to eat food that she doesn't have to kill first, and Granny agrees, saying that meatloaf back in their land is a bitch. As the party commences, David makes a toast, telling the guests that he and Mary Margaret have a saying: that they will always find each other. And though he believes that with all his heart, he raises his glass to not having to look for a while, as do the guests. Granny and the other attendants are shocked when Regina then walks in with her lasagna, and even more shocked to learn that Emma invited her. The party continues to run into the evening. }} Granny and Ruby attend the funeral of Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper, who has allegedly been murdered by Regina. The residents of Storybrooke who knew and loved him as either Archie or Jiminy gather together to pay him their final respects, whilst Mary Margaret delivers a lovely eulogy dedicated to the deceased. During the wake, which is hosted at the Charmings' apartment, Grumpy speaks up on behalf of all the dwarfs, claiming that they'd all like to go back home, to the fairytale land they left behind. Emma and Mary Margaret try to explain to him that the land has changed and is dangerous, and that they fought long and hard to get back to their town, but Grumpy points out that, other than the fact that Regina killed Archie and therefore the town isn't very safe, they're a bit homesick. He also adds that, should an outsider come to town and face the sight of fairytale characters, they could get in trouble. Ruby, who is standing near Granny, sides with them, adding that if people were to witness a girl who could transform into a wolf, they might not be welcoming, like the people back in their land weren't. }} Mary Margaret and David are taken to Hook's ship where they discover a sleeping giant, Anton, within a cage. Snow sets him free but upon seeing David, he becomes rather murderous. Hook reports this to Regina who sees it as a perfect distraction and proceeds to give Anton a magic mushroom that will grow him to his former size. He eats it and becomes giant once more, before rampaging through Storybrooke in hopes of killing the prince. As David, Mary Margaret and Leroy run away from him, they realize that they'll soon cross the town line, and so David offers himself as a sacrifice to the giant. Anton contemplates this before taking the deal, he then jumps towards David but instead makes a hole in the ground. At this point, the mushroom wears off and Anton is left hanging from a sewer pipe in a hole. David rallies up the entire town to help save Anton, including Granny. She, Ruby and many others grab hold of rope and help pull the giant from out of the hole. Later, at Granny's Diner, Anton reveals that he has a cutting of beanstalk that will be able to grow magic beans which can form portals to other lands, including the Enchanted Forest. }} Granny is present in her diner when Mr. Gold drops by to ask advice from David, stating loudly that he didn't come for the overpraised lasagna, at which Granny lets out an evil stare. Later, Mr. Gold takes Lacey, formerly known as Belle, out on a date to the diner in which Granny, who takes her order, asks what the hell happened to her, noting her slutty clothing and asking her if she's been raiding the back of Ruby's closets. Mr. Gold ignores this and the two of them proceed to order. Later, Granny serves their food but only Mr. Gold is present, Lacey having gone to the bathroom and while earlier and never having returned. Mr. Gold investigates this and soon finds his date in the back alley of the diner making out with Keith, a guy she met at a bar. }} At the local kids' park in Storybrooke, Henry is seen swinging as Granny sits close by, a cross bow in her hands. She appears to be standing guard of Henry as he swings back and forth as from afar, Mr. Gold is using magic to make the rope supporting the swing snap, which would cause Henry to go flying into the sharp rocks. However, Emma, David and Mary Margaret arrive before Gold can go through with it, and the boy goes on to live another day. It is soon learned that the curse's fail-safe has been activated and Storybrooke is on its way to destruction, and its residents to their graves. Most of the townspeople group at Granny's Diner, including the woman herself, as David and Hook bring news that they've procured a bean to take them to safety. However, Emma tells them that Regina will die holding off the self-destruct, and they decide to send that down the portal instead and save her. When there, they discover that Hook has taken the bean, but Emma and Regina use their shared magic to shut down the self-destruct and reverse its affects, saving the town. Season 3''' }} After the town is saved, the Jolly Roger crew go after Henry through a portal to Neverland, leaving a saddened Belle behind to protect the town. Later that week, Belle is sitting at Granny's Diner looking glum, when Granny asks what's wrong, thinking the problem is due to something being wrong with her burger. But Archie intervenes and asks if it is about Gold leaving. Ariel then enters the diner with Grumpy, and Granny comments on Ariel's attire - or lack thereof - but Leroy retorts he recalls some Ruby outfits that are seared into his brain. Ariel brings news that Rumple is alive, and also that he needs Belle's help, so she and Ariel leave the diner to make their way to Gold's shop. }} Granny, and all the other members of the town, are shocked and happy to see the Jolly Roger flying towards Storybrooke, bringing with it the likes of Henry, Emma, Snow, Charming and all others who ventured out to Neverland, along with a few new arrivals. She happily reunites with all those aboard and later everyone heads to Granny's Diner in order to celebrate. However the Blue Fairy is soon murdered by the shadow, meaning Peter Pan is still at large. Soon enough, all the people of Storybrooke are put under threat when Pan, who's grafted himself into Henry's body, steals the Dark Curse from Regina's vault, that's capable of wiping the minds of every Storybrooke resident all over again. }} When the Mother Superior is revived, due to the defeat of the Shadow, a spell is cast with the Black Fairy's wand which returns Pan and Henry to their own bodies. Granny then helps find Henry, who has the curse scroll, by following his scent. However it isn't long before Pan, having apprehended Rumple, emerges and immobilizes the villagers, wanting to kill those most loved by his son. But before he can, Rumple emerges also, and stabs Pan with his Dark One dagger after being reunited with his shadow. This act brings about Rumple's death as well, and his loved ones mourn him whilst Regina explains that the price she has to pay for stopping the curse is Henry, who she can never see again. When Regina makes this sacrifice, she will be able to replace Pan's curse with one of her own, but this will return everyone to the Enchanted Forest and wipe Storybrooke from history, meaning Henry and Emma (who's able to leave because she's the savior) won't be able to remember it or its people at all. Meanwhile, Granny and everyone else is enveloped by the curse, which is made safe by Regina, and transported back home. }} When Prince Phillip and Aurora are enjoying food together in their gazebo, they are disturbed by a mass of purple smoke on the horizon. This smoke disperses Storybrooke's former townspeople across the land, and Granny is part of the group led by Snow White and Prince Charming, along with the seven dwarfs and her granddaughter, among others. They explain to the frightened couple they just interrupted what's going on. Those who have returned soon decide to begin heading to Queen Regina's old palace, for it has remained untouched by the original curse. However, when Granny arrives along with the rest of the group, everyone is surprised to learn that the castle is bound by a protection spell that wasn't cast by Regina, meaning someone powerful is currently inside. }} Granny is present when another flying monkey attacks Regina and she rescues Robin Hood's son Roland from the creature, turning it into a stuffed animal with her magic. It is soon identified as being from the land of Oz, which many people are surprised to learn is real, and Regina deduces that this means they're up against the Wicked Witch of the West, who's in the Dark Palace. Regina and Robin manage to get inside and disarm the protection spell, meaning Granny and the others are able to get inside when Charming orders them to storm the castle. After a hostile confrontation with Regina, during which time she reveals herself as the Evil Queen's half-sister, the Wicked Witch vacates the palace on her flying broomstick. }} After the new Dark Curse is cast and no one can remember the last year they spent back in the Enchanted Forest, Granny is amongst those who gathers at Storybrooke's town hall after Emma returns to the town from New York. She assures the people that she will get to the bottom of what happened to them, but Granny and the others are adamant that Regina is to blame again. The Mayor insists that this isn't true, but they advance on her and force her to cause an earthquake with her magic before she teleports away. However, this was a rouse planned by Emma to buy her more time to catch the real culprit. Granny is in her diner when Leroy rushes in to tell everyone that Regina has nearly concocted a memory potion to find out the truth, but the old woman retorts that she wouldn't drink anything given to her by the Evil Queen. This, however, was another rouse to get the true culprit to break into Regina's office. The perpetrator is nearly caught red-handed but manages to teleport away in time. When they learn that the people disappearing from town are being turned into flying monkeys, it is deduced that the real curse caster is the Wicked Witch of the West. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 16.png Promo 207 02.png Promo 207 03.png Promo 207 06.png Promo 207 12.png Promo 207 13.png Promo 207 14.png Promo 207 15.png Promo 210 20.png Promo 210 21.png Promo 210 22.png Promo 210 26.png Promo 217 01.png Promo 310 08.png Promo 310 11.png Promo 310 14.png Promo 310 29.png Promo 310 31.png Promo 311 21.png Promo 311 22.png Promo 311 23.png Promo 311 24.png Promo 311 25.png Promo 311 26.png Promo 311 30.png Promo 311 31.png Promo 311 32.png Promo 311 33.png Promo 311 34.png Promo 312 10.png Promo 312 12.png Promo 312 13.png Promo 312 25.png Promo 313 03.png Promo 313 04.png Promo 313 07.png Promo 316 06.png Promo 316 13.png Promo 316 14.png Promo 316 19.png Promo 316 20.png Promo 316 21.png Promo 316 22.png Promo 316 23.png Promo 316 24.png Promo 316 27.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Werewolves